User talk:Dentface
Ibby NEWSPAPER! GAME SHOWZ Hi! I'm SpecialAgentKat. I'm like, a HUGE FAN OF YERS!!!!! I LUVS U!! Well, not like that. Cuz we got a lot in common. I have randomly been saying "I likes pie" for years now. Also, I randomly called someone "Ned" in Civics class. And I likes Fun Stuff, too. I like Spooky too, but me likes Fun more cuz me likes music. LIKES TEH BEATLES!! ANDZ PEARL JAM!!! YAY!! AND TEH BEE GEES!! Anyway, I wants to make a game show with MySims Wiki users instead of characters. So.... you wanna be on it?? PLEEZ REPLIEZ!!! SpecialAgentKat 20:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC)SpecialAgentKat. Or Kat. Whatevers you want. PIE!! HI DENTFACIEPERSON!!! HA! I MADE YOUR NAME VERY LONG!! I LIKE PIE TOO, CUZ IT BE TASTY!! YA!! SO I MADE A PIE AWARD!! SO I WILL AWARD YOU WITH PIE!!!!!!!! SpecialAgentKat 20:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) New MySims Wiki Banner PIE AND GAME SHOWZ AND SO HERE IS AGENT DENTFACE!! HE IS HERE TO RULE TEH WORLD!! AHH!! }} Apple Pie Recipe! http://recipes.wikia.com/wiki/Apple_Pie}} }} Teh Mood Bubble Before next Friday...dat's fine! Not. *slaps self*}} }} OMG MOODZ }} }} }} Should I go on now?}} character portal eerm ye know u did character portals for mysims skyheroes, well you missed out alexa lexington, theres a pic of her on the ea website under Mysims SkyHeroes in the snapshot part thing. I was gonna add her to it but im pretty awful with computers and I didnt wanna muck it up so can u do it?Googleybear 17:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PIRATES ONLINE }} }} Re:MSSH Boxart Why don't yah put the Europian Cover on the site then, once you find the other cover- put that on too, so people from all contries know which one is which or something. (Lame idea, I know.)--StrawberrySherbert 14:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) this is picture of alexa lexington in mysims skyheroes ^wahh???^ just tried to do a word bubble thing but didnt really work out, told you I was bad with computersGoogleybear 20:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to get your character to do emotions on My Sims PC??? Screenshots Brawl }} Merge }} Request }} Why does it need to be done by Sunday?}} This feels like homework... Fine. :O}} Weewoo weewoo!!! Saves me teh trouble of makin' one. Yay!}} Probably like in late August or September...haven't even made the skin yet.}} Yeah, someone on teh Derp blog already told the meaning.}} Maniacal Production Movies? Wikian Gazette Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nurb lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Gazette How come Blaine's votes on the Character Battles are only 6? Yesterday, they were 9. I was like, superepiclyfreakedjumpyhappyuberawesomeful excited. SpecialAgentKat 16:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Hi Dentface. Thanks for the welcome. Can you get me a picture of my sim? I know I'm suppose to ask "Blanky" but I heard she's very busy with rerquests and it says on your user page your good with images, so can you help me? I'll give you my sim request when you reply. Katrina the Rich Girl 20:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, I'll ask her. Katrina the Rich Girl 20:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Where do you sign up? - unregistered contributer Image of da jet Um, Dentface... Oops! sigh... Heyy... Don't be rude to Zain... whoever he is... I believe that he gets hyper! Ummm... I got nothing! I remain... anonymous! anyway... (Bad Word) ain't a swear word... I think he used it cus... well... he had a lot on his mind! OHH! HE IS IN MY SCHOOL! He tells me how great this blog is... Ad for the front page Can you make an ad for the front page that reads: MYSIMS SURVIVAL in the same font used for MySims Reality. I want: *A Fiery Background *Leaf & Lyndsay full sim picture *These sim head icons: Marlon, DJ Candy, Luke, Travis, Jimmy, Iggy, Goth Boy, Patrick, Chef Gino, Clara, T.O.B.O.R., Morcubus, King Mike, Star, Paul, Justice, Jenny, Annie Radd, Odin Revoultion, Buddy, Poppy, Rhonda, Violet, Summer & Renee. The Deadline for this poster is August 20th. -WATCH MY SHOW! Monday June 21, 2010 16:02 EDT